Three Stars
by Mama Bunny
Summary: (Written as a gift!) A trio of Fire Emblem fans attend EmblemCon 2018 and their lives are changed forever... There are three paths in Fates, but usually only one is taken at a time. What happens if there's a chosen for all three paths at the same time? [OCxcanon, OCs as avatars, many scenes re-imagined and character roles re-imagined, based on actual discussion between friends.]
1. Prologue - EmblemCon 2018

Three Stars

Disclaimer: Tibby-san, Writer-of-Worlds, and I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. We just own our OCs.

Notes: At first, I thought about doing it POV and letting the other ladies do their POV of being the central characters. And then I was like "why limit it? What if we were ALL the avatar character, and we all take different paths in the story?" SO. That's what I'm doing. Sure, the plot's gonna end up different, but that's the point of a fanfic, right? The prologue is actually based on a conversation had IRL. I wish EmblemCon was a thing, too.

FIC START!

Prologue - EmblemCon 2018, Friday

Three best friends decided to get together for a convention that celebrated one of their favorite game series. After a day of going to panels with developers, trying out brand new games upcoming for the series, going through the dealer's halls, dancing at a costumed masquarade event, they were all tired and ready to have dinner and rest at their shared hotel room. They all sat around a table after having ordered three small unique pizzas and one dessert chocolate chip pizza for the three of them. As they waited for the pizzas to arrive, the three of them got out their 3DS units, all of them ready to enjoy a few rounds together. They would fight in each other's castles and help each other gather resources their castles needed. They would buy Einherjar of each other's units and just have them in their parties just because. It was gonna be the grandest time. At least, that's what they thought would happen.

"I haven't had this much fun with an RPG in a long time, to be honest."

"Yeah. I like how you can play the story on your own, but there's also multiplayer options."

"Dude, we need to get each other in our teams. That's way when we go home, we can have each other in our party!"

"Ooooh. Yeah! That's a great idea."

"...Hey. Question."

"What's up?"

"Why do you have black scraggly trees in your castle?"

"Oh, those are just trees native of my character's home."

"You haven't seen trees like that?"

"No, my trees are lush and full of beautiful pink flowers."

"What? You have... sakura trees...?"

"Well, yeah, that's the trees that are from my character's home."

"That means..."

"...what does that mean? I march under the banner of the moon, proudly."

"Wait... the banner isn't a moon. It's a sun."

"No, the banner is clearly a moon."

"Uhh... girls?"

"You... you side with the Nohrians? How could you do that?!"

"They raised me. King Garon is my father."

"But your blood relatives are Hoshidans! That's real family!"

"Not really. I don't feel anything for the Hoshidans because I don't know them!"

"Nohrian scum! How dare you try to pretend like you're my adopted sister when you side with... with... supporting someone as cruel and evil as King Garon! He murdered our real father, King Sumeragi, and kept us in the lonely Northern Fortress..."

"You Hoshidan coward, do you not realize that our siblings took care of us? Did you forget the maids and butlers that tried to keep us company? We weren't prisoners! Do you not feel any gratitude to them for being with us?"

"Girls. Wait a minute. Don't you realize that there's good and bad things about each of the countries? Hoshido is a wonderful place, and Nohr has a certain kind of dark beauty to it that not a lot of people can really appreciate. Both lands deserve to live, both lands deserve peace."

"I am the proud wife of Crown Prince Xander, I will always fight for the betterment of Nohr."

"You... you married Xander?"

"What? Not only is he the best looking guy in both countries, but he's also been a big part of our lives. Training us to fight and being there when we were at our most lonely..."

"You Nohrian scum would engage in something like incest."

"Oh yeah?! Can you say you have a better husband than I do!"

"Uhh... girls, please, don't do this..."

"I saved the graceful ninja, Kaze, and I realized that he was worth more than just a servant."

"Hoshidan tactics include fucking your potential assassin, huh? Wow. I'd rather be with my adopted brother than someone that was sneaking into our territory, a known enemy, a known ninja assassin, that could have put any of my siblings, my father, or myself in danger."

"That wasn't... that's not what happened!"

"I, uhh. I married... Leo."

"But you were supposed to be the balance!"

"I knew you were my true sister!"

"For fuck's sake, you two..."

"I can't believe..."

"...believe what?"

"Just how much fun this whole day has been."

"Yeah seriously, it's been too much fun. I can't believe we have to go back home after the weekend for the con."

"You're... not... fighting now?"

"No way! Why would we fight? We chose our path in a game, we chose different husbands for different reasons. I mean, that's no reason to end a friendship. In fact, we can help each other that much more. Because I'm Nohrian, I'll have resources in my castle that you guys might not have."

"Yeah. I need more stones to make custom weapons, and I'm pretty sure you can help me with that."

"...I wanna stay here and be otaku trash forever."

"Fuck yes."

The pizza arrived and they had lots of laughs watching the terribly dubbed Fire Emblem anime. Then they each got into one of the three beds they had in the room and visited each other's castles. They shared their in game resources and had battles. All three of them, regardless of the paths they took, found happiness together. They all were having so much fun that they fell asleep holding their 3DS units, all three of them on chargers as they were running out of battery by then.

Outside the skies rumbled with thunder. The lovely hotel that hosted EmblemCon was now subject to its deluge. Lightning struck from cloud to cloud around the hotel. Wind howled, blowing hats off of cosplayers and flyers around like snow in a blizzard. A bolt zapped onto an antenna on the top of the hotel. It traveled through all sorts of wires and across wireless signals. It eventually arrived at one particular charger that was linked to three versions of Fire Emblem Fates all running at the same time. Both screens on each of the 3DSes went black, one by one.

Eventually, the 3DS with a Pokemon Grass-energy sticker began to sparkle, and a hand that glowed a gentle purple began to come out of the touch screen. A voice came with it, with strict, yet understanding words. The hand touched the face of the young lady that held onto the system before pulling her completely into the screen. The system rebooted back to the screen of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations.

Another 3DS in the room, this one solid black, began to sparkle in the same way. A hand, different than the first, began to come out of its touch screen. This one came with light around it, clad in green. His words were loyal, devoted ones. This hand stroked the forehead of the lady that held onto the system. Within a few moments, she was gone, too. That system booted up to the start up screen of Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright.

And the last one, a 3DS covered in faded stickers of Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer, proceeded to have the exact same thing happen. Except this hand, gloved in black and gold, was accompanied by darkness and the voice that came with it was commanding and supportive in its nature. This hand pulled the one that held the system into it, and the screen immediately went to the start up screen of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest.

The next time the lightning flashed, a beautiful woman could be seen in the center of the room. She wore clothes unlike any seen on Earth, with blue hair that trailed the ground and a skirt that seemed to be even longer than her hair. She put her hands together, like she was praying.

"I will give you three exactly what you wish, but in return, help save our world..." 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Paths You Choose

Three Stars

Disclaimer: Tibby-san, Writer-of-Worlds, and I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. We just own our OCs.

Notes: At first, I thought about doing it POV and letting the other ladies do their POV of being the central characters. And then I was like "why limit it? What if we were ALL the avatar character, and we all take different paths in the story?" SO. That's what I'm doing. Sure, the plot's gonna end up different, but that's the point of a fanfic, right? The prologue is actually based on a conversation had IRL. I wish EmblemCon was a thing, too.

FIC START!

Chapter 1 -The Paths You Choose

When the three girls opened their eyes, they were no longer lying on beds in their hotel room, holding their 3DSes while playing their favorite game. They were standing on a wide open field that had been discolored due to drought, with the sun near the far east area of the sky. All three girls recognized this place. It was disorienting. How did they get here? This was too weird. They all wore a similar uniform, too. Something almost otherworldly. But it was comfortable. No area of the outfit was tight upon any part of their body. They could move about freely and easily.

"Excuse me, princesses," a voice said behind them. A butler approached them, his eyebrows bent upwards. "The battle looks to be growing worse by the moment. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems you may need to join the fray."

"Don't worry about me, Jakob," one of the girls said proudly. Her hair was long, flowing white. She stood shorter than the other two, holding a sword in her right hand. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Lady Kamui," the butler said, smiling, as he pointed to his side. "I wish to assign you an attendant in case we are separated in the exchange. Felicia, guard the princess with your life."

A maid with pink hair bowed her head. "I will uphold my duty. Come, my lady. We will head out now."

"Yes," Kamui agreed. "Take care of yourselves, my wonderful sisters."

"Please," the girl with the long green hair said, rolling her eyes. She flicked her hair back and adjusted the flower in her hair. "You think I can't handle myself on the battlefield."

"I know your axe is as sharp as they come, Arielle. I'm more worried about our eldest sister."

"Don't think you can get away with being so snarky," the last of the princesses grunted, clutching a spear in her left hand. "I will skewer all that cross me."

"Ah, Lady Rynah, they do not mean anything by it," Jakob tried to reassure her. "Fiora, you will guard Arielle."

"Very well," Fiora agreed. "If we are going, then we should set out. Last I heard, our forces are dwindling."

Both Kamui and Arielle left with their guardian maids in tow, with only Jakob and Rynah there alone on the field. He watched her eyes for a moment, as she still seemed a bit dizzy. He reached out to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Does something trouble you, my lady?" he asked. "I know being under attack here in Hoshido while getting to know your family is cruel."

"Honestly," Rynah said quietly, sighing a bit. "I don't know how to feel right now."

"I hate to be the one to say it, Lady Rynah, but might I suggest you put your feelings aside? If there were not such a need for help, it would not have been requested of you and your sisters." He reached into his back pocket, making sure his shurikens were where he set them. In his other hand was a staff that he carried in a very proper way, He knew no other way to conduct himself, as his entire life he had been a servant to royalty. "You can sort this out once the battle is over."

"You're absolutely right," she agreed. "Thank you for reminding me of what's important. I will defend my family."

"Any time, my lady," Jakob said, following her as she followed exactly the way her sisters left earlier.

* * *

Swords clashed, balls of magical energies flew across the battlefield. Pegasus knights charged with naginatas while wyvern riders defended themselves with their axes. Kamui had managed to fight well enough with her wounds being tended by Felicia. Arielle was beastly in her movements, almost like a heavy armored knight, throwing all of her strength into each blow she gave. Rynah used her spear to propel herself into different flips and attack from a distance with deadly aim. All three of them made it to near the center of the battlefield, and all three of them wondered exactly who was behind this battle. There was an explosion earlier while they were visiting Hoshido that killed the benevolent Queen Mikoto and many others native to the land of light. But when they ran out here, there were enemies all ready here.

"Stop attacking!" shouted a female voice from above. Rynah looked up to see that it was Hinoka.

"...but we were called here, Hinoka..." she muttered.

"We will not stop..." came another female voice from the sky. "...not while you have our sisters."

"Camilla?" Kamui asked.

"Nohrian scum, how dare you..." Takumi's voice said as he prepared to notch an arrow into his Fujin Yumi. "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd set this up on purpose just as a reason to attack us!"

"You can assume all you like, not that it will get you anywhere," Leo's voice said from atop his horse.

"You shall not have them again, now that they are home," Ryoma's voice boomed. He was running up to the trio of girls with his electricity-charged Raijinto at his belt. "Using these girls as bait is low, even for King Garon."

"How could you presume to understand the mind of our king, Prince Ryoma?" Xander asked. "I see you presume past your station. We will see our beloved family whole, back together."

All three girls now stood between all of the royal siblings from across the entire continent. Kamui turned to look at both Rynah and Arielle, whispering, "...tell me you two are seeing what I'm seeing..."

"What do you mean by that?" Arielle whispered back.

"This... You know what this is, right?" Kamui whispered. "This is the moment where we choose our path..."

"Kamui, Arielle, Rynah," Ryoma said, reaching out for them. "Come home to us. We will keep you safe regardless of what happened earlier. I swear it."

"Big sisters, please," Sakura cried out behind him. "Don't leave us!"

"Please..." Xander said, also sticking his hand out to them. "...like they would abandon the family they've lived with their entire lives."

"You can't leave us," Elise said as she clutched her healing staff to herself like she were hugging a teddy bear after a nightmare.

"We are your real family," Ryoma said sternly.

"This choice isn't hard," Rynah whispered. "I know where I want to be."

Arielle replied, "The only thing is... I don't think it's a good idea if we separate..."

"I will follow my heart, no matter where it takes me," Kamui said loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

"If you do that, then-"

"Rynah, I know what you're going to say. You should follow your heart, too." She then looked at Ryoma and smiled. "Big brother... I... would be honored to fight at your side. Having to live in that lonely old fortress all alone, when I could have been as free as you all are... amid such lies..." She stepped away from the other two, taking his hand. Sakura instantly hugged around her. Hinoka and Takumi seemed very pleased with her decision.

Rynah watched them all embrace Kamui happily, and then they looked at her, expecting her to do the same. But she didn't know the Hoshidans that well, even if they were her blood relatives. Ryoma didn't give her that sense of security the way Xander did. She didn't feel supported from Sakura, but Elise was always there to heal a wound. And Rynah had many a wound from training with everyone in that old Northern Fortress. She shook her head, backing away, until she bumped into Xander's horse. She looked up at him, and those eyes of his peered down at her, filled with concern. "Kamui, do you really... not care about the ones that have been with us all our lives? Yes, it was away from the rest of the world, but when we were little, we knew no better. And... this family, they came to us when we had no one else." Rynah reached up and put her hand in Xander's. "I can't leave them." He pulled her up so that she sat on the back of the horse behind him. Elise cheered while both Camilla and Leo seemed satisfied with her decision.

And so, everyone on the battlefield looked at Arielle.

Arielle began to panic as she felt herself being watched by so many people. "You aren't really going to- I mean... there's good things about both families! I like them both, I refuse to pick a side!" She felt her eyes burn with tears. "I know you have your reasons, but I... I can't-" She grabbed her axe and turned around from everyone, fleeing as fast as she could run. The maid that had been set to look after her quickly followed, begging for her to stop. But there was nothing that could be done about it. She had run so fast and so far that there was no way either Hoshido or Nohrian forces were going to go after her. She could hear the battle being waged, knowing that it would be possible that Kamui and Rynah both would be pointing their weapons at each other. There was no way she could watch that. Taking out enemies was one thing, but each other? Was choosing a side because both of them wanted to be with a particular person really that important, when now it would be possible that all of them could very well be fighting against one another? What was she going to do now?! After denying her Nohrian family, she couldn't go back to that life. And after denying her Hoshidan family, there was no way they'd take her in. She was homeless, friendless, without a family. Even the adopted family she chose wasn't with her anymore.

Fiora stood there, not sure what to say. She had a mission, and that was to attend to Arielle regardless of what happened. Even though she was loyal to Nohr and her Ice Tribe family, she refused to leave the side of her liege even now.

"Excuse me," a voice said above her. "Arielle, if I may have a word with you..."

She looked upward to find a floating creature above her. It was almost like a lizard-fish clinging to a crystal ball. It wore a very long scarf? She couldn't really tell where it began and where it ended. "If you want to tell me to go back and choose a side, I refuse. I will not, will not choose between those two..."

"No, no, not at all," the creature said. "I am Lilith. You all ready forgot me? Now I'm sad..."

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I just. Didn't recognize you at all. But I'm sorry. What did you need?"

"There's something I want to show you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Um, can Fiora come too?"

"She'd better. If either army finds her, it may not look very good for her."

"Good point. Lead the way, Lilith."

* * *

"You think this is a good idea?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Every time we only had one go on one path at a time, things fell out of balance. That's what we need right now."

"Having three chosen ones is far more complicated than just havine one at a time... you're asking far too much of me."

"I'm not asking anything of you. I have seen into the hearts of each of the three girls that have come here. They all have wishes that they are willing to fight for."

"How am I supposed to protect all three? Back before, when we only had one chosen at a time, it wasn't difficult, but now..."

"If you're going to complain, I'll find another."

"I'll do what I can."


	3. Chapter 2 - Lost in Thoughts, All Alone

Three Stars

Disclaimer: Tibby-san, Writer-of-Worlds, and I do not own Fire Emblem. We just own our OCs and this unique take on Fire Emblem Fates.

Notes: There are some parts I have taken a lot of creative liberty with. You'll see.

FIC START!

Chapter 2

Windmire, the capital city of Nohr. Even though Rynah had seen it portrayed in her game many times, there was nothing like walking through the darkened city streets in person. Even the open roads were as shadowy as alleyways back home. It was hard to believe that she was actually walking through a city of Nohr, but here she was. People she could only touch through the touchscreen of a video game were walking with her. It was almost overwhelming. She knew the next event in the story, but she couldn't concentrate on the fact that she had to see King Garon. How would she be playing it if this was a brand new play-through? Right, so, she'd lead the army to plow right through Hoshido to the White Throne. That was easy enough.

She believed in the banner of the moon with all her heart, even though Nohr was known to be more strict. This was one of her homes in gaming, like Kakariko Village or Fisherman's Horizon or Taben's Peak. There was a reason for that. She followed along with her adopted siblings. Leo was in front of her, silent. Camilla and Elise both were on either sides of her. Xander marched behind them all with a stern expression on his face. He remembered how they rode back here at breakneck speed, with Rynah having ridden on the back of his horse, clinging to him. She refused to allow herself to show it, as that was the Nohrian way, but he could feel there was fear in her grip onto him.

"I don't mind the other two having gone," Camilla said. "That means I get to love on you that much more. I'll give you all the love they didn't want."

Rynah looked aside. "Kamui and Arielle are not replaceable," she said. She knew that they wouldn't have come with her here. But that was fine, wasn't it? Kamui'd be able to find that ninja guy she spoke of and be with him, which was what she really wanted. That was most important...

"The three of you are triplets, it would make sense that you feel that way," Xander said. "But you cannot let that get in the way of your duty."

Right now there was no way Xander felt any romantic feelings towards her, but every time she ever played through Conquest or Revelations, she couldn't help herself. She would remarry him again and again, against her gamer's nature of being a completionist. There was something about him that caught her attention, something that she clung to. Rynah stopped for a moment to heave a sigh. Even though she loved all of the siblings she had within the Nohr royal family, she did feel alone right now. And there would be no way that those who stood around her right now would understand exactly how lonely she was.

"You cannot allow yourself any emotional weakness," Leo said. "You know that is not our way."

"It's hard!" Elise cried out. "How would you feel if one of -us- were to just up and leave, Leo?!" She usually cheerful troubador now stood defensively in front of Rynah.

"As long as we're the only ones that see it, I don't think it'll be a problem," Camilla said. "Just do not show doubt in front of Father."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Leo confessed. "We do need to make our report, otherwise we'll be punished for breaking protocol."

"Right," Rynah agreed. "The sooner I figure out what I'm doing next, the sooner I can concentrate on that instead of all... this..." She forced herself to have a stone face, holding herself up high as she went back to marching towards the throne room. "I won't fail you. If I fail anyone else in the world... I will not fail you."

Xander kept his distance as he walked behind the rest of his siblings. There was so much to report to King Garon, but he was proud in what he'd managed to accomplish here lately. He couldn't foresee a reason why his father would be cross with him. Elise let out happy giggles, Camilla made that same longing sigh she was known for, Leo scoffed the way he always did. Eventually, they came to the door of the throne room, which is where he stepped in front of everyone. He put his hand up on the door, giving every one of them a glance, Rynah last. She looked up at him, as he was over a full head taller than she, and wasn't sure exactly what to feel at this particular moment. Part of her was scared even though she knew what was coming. Xander pushed the door open, annoucing himself to the man on the throne.

"I have returned, Father," he said as he stepped closer.

"So you have," King Garon nodded. "Word of your work in Hoshido preceds you, my son. What I've heard pleases me. Your efforts to vanquish our enemies will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, Father," Xander said, bowing a bit. "There is something else. I bring good tidings. It's about Rynah. She's come home to us..."

Garon's face twisted for a moment into a look of something between disgust and surprise. Rynah, and the rest of the Nohrian family, slowly made their way to the throne. All of them gave a bow or a curtsy before allowing themselves to gaze upon the great king. "Rynah... has returned?" The disbelief in his tone made everyone in the room feel uncomfortable.

Rynah took a deep breath. She'd seen this scene before, but experiencing it was a completely different beast all together. "...Hello, Father."

"What are you doing back here, girl?!" Garon sneered, staring at her with contempt. "Why did you come back?!"

"F-Father?!" she gasped in confusion.

Elise ran up beside her, frought with panic. "Father, how can you say such a thing?"

"Do you take me for a fool, Rynah?" Garon asked, shifting his weight onto the other side of his throne. He held up his head by leaning into a balled fist, like he was somewhere between annoyed and bored with all this. "I have spies everywhere. I know that you've spent all this time at the castle of Hoshido. Their filthy queen must have told you lies of all kinds about the evil Nohrian family having taken the three of you away from your birthright... Poor little princesses... Surely now you know the truth, that we are your enemies. And yet..." he stopped, concentrating to look at her, to analyze her as intensely as he possibly could, "And yet... you came back, all the same. I can't help but wonder why."

The king's advisor, who stood next to the throne. "Smells of treachery to me," he mused, playing with his long, scraggly black hair. "Here for an assassination attempt, I'd wager."

Rynah shook her head vigorously. "I-I could never! I could never bring harm to the man that I called Father as long as I can remember!"

"It simply isn't possible," Xander said, explaining about how she turned away from her own triplet sisters as they chose not to return. All of the Nohrian family had seen her make the decision and fight back against the Hoshidan army valiantly. He told of how she asked Kamui how she could turn her back on the family that raised them directly, how she proudly marched back to the capital of Windmire with her head held high despite all that.

"But... Xander..." she wanted to interrupt so she could correct him about that last bit, but both Leo and Camilla put their hands on her shoulders and indicated to just let their big brother handle this.

"A convincing story..." Iago said, shrugging, "...though it proves nothing. Could be some sort of elaborate ruse."

Xander's gaze met with Iago's, and his voice boomed with a tone befitting that of a future king. "Silence, Iago! I swear on my honor as Crown Prince that was no act. You were not there, you fool! How could you know how things transpired?!"

"That is enough, Iago..." Garon said. "Your words have been heard and considered... Xander, my son."

"Sir?"

"Kill Rynah."

She stood in fear, feeling her heartbeat rise skyrocket, lost in thought. Even though she was surrouned by people defending her, she was all alone within her mind. She couldn't find the words to try to try to beg for mercy. Rynah knew that Xander would not point his sword at her. She knew there was no way she was going to die here. But that didn't mean Garon wasn't imposing. His voice, his demeanor were almost demonic in nature. He seemed as if he could have gotten right out of his throne and disembowled her right then, and he wouldn't have felt a thing. Iago was scary, too, but in a different way. He carried himself in a way that radiated dark magics, allowing them to enter within his body and come right back out, almost ephemerial. There were cries in protest from all of the siblings except Xander. Would this be the moment where this dream ended? Would she not have the chance to hold Xander to her, the way she always did every time she played this game? She didn't want to leave Nohr, no matter how frightened she was. This was her home. She decided this was her home. She wanted this place to be her home. But, maybe because there were three of them, things were different? How she longed to lace her fingers through Xander's, to find comfort in his heartbeat, to dance with him under the light of the full moon... There wasn't much she wanted from this world that had become an escape from her daily routine.

"Please, no!" Elise cried. "Don't hurt our sister!"

"That is enough, Princess," Iago said. "It is not your place to question the King's decision. Not even a queen could overrule the command given by King Garon!"

"Xander. You have your orders," Garon said. "No more stalling. Proceed."

Xander walked around Rynah once. He put his hand on the hilt of his sacred dark sword, staring directly into her eyes. For a moment, their spirits seemed to connect. Even though the love he had for her now was nothing more than just that of a big brother towards his little sister, she could see that he loved her. He didn't give that sort of look to many people. as he was a man very shielded in the traditons of royalty. As he answered the king, he did not look away from her soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Father... I refuse."

"Aww, what's the matter?" Iago asked. "Don't have the guts?! Or... could it be that our crown prince is also a traitor? He IS defying a royal order..."

"Stop!" Rynah cried out. "Don't you dare pin what my sisters... what I have done on Xander! If the world would be a better place without me, then maybe it's best I go! Give me a weapon, I'll take care of it myself. Just as long as you don't hurt Xander!"

"You would sacrifice yourself for Xander? Now that is interesting," King Garon said, slowly standing up. He towered over even Xander in height. There was so much he had witnessed in his throne room, so many voices that all had something to say about this strange adopted daughter of his. There was only one that could make the absolute decision, even higher than that of a king. "...If that is the case, then I will ask the sacred dragon, Anankos, on your behalf what should be done. The dragon alone will decide your fate."

* * *

On the other side of the continent, the one of the many fortresses that belonged to Hoshido was Fort Jinya. It had been ransacked by Nohrian forces days ago, with the wounded strewn about the place, calling out for those capable of using healing magic. Buildings reduced to rubble threatened to fall at a moment's notice upon those beneath them. The youngest Princess of Hoshido, Sakura, went to each of them with her tender demeanor, doing her best to take care of all the soldiers in pain. The glowing particles of power that emanated from her festal offered many a man and woman relief.

"This way, Kamui," Felicia said calmly.

"What is this place?" Kamui asked as she followed Felicia.

"This is Fort Jinya. Sakura is all ready here taking care of the wounded. Let's go help her."

"Yes, I agree!" she nodded. As she continued through more of the destroyed area, she came across Sakura, wearing a beautiful red and white kimono. Her youngest sister welcomed her with a gentle embrace. Two soldiers stood by, one male and the other female, watching her ever carefully. "What can I do to help?" Felicia walked off for a moment, as she had a staff that she could use to help heal the fallen, and to give those two time to have their family moment.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sakura said as she pulled out of the hug. "We're short handed and can really use any help we can get. I have satchels full of vulneraries and medicines for those that cannot use the sacred festals so we may quickly tend to all of those in pain here." And then, as she was starting to get back to work, she said, "Right. Before we get started, these are my retainers."

"I am Hana," the girl said, her wavy brown hair framing her face and cascading down her shoulders. "Lady Sakura has told me all about you."

"And I'm Subaki," the man said. He had long red hair pulled up into a ponytail. He wore the armor befitting of a pegasus knight, with a spear in a holster strapped to his back. Seeing a spear reminded Kamui of her sister that had decided to go back to the dreary land of Nohr, but she did all she could not to concentrate on that. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kamui."

"It's nice to meet you both," Kamui said politely. "Though I'm afraid you probably know more about me than I do about you."

"You don't have to worry. They are friendly," Sakura said with a gentle smile. "They are always close by and welcome to help."

"Thank you..."

Suddenly Felicia ran back up to Kamui. "I hate to interrupt, but... Kamui, we have trouble! Nohrian forces approach!"

"What?" Kamui asked, frozen for a moment. Was Rynah really all ready on the march to prove herself? They hadn't been apart that long, had they? She tried to remember the pacing differences between the paths, but she was mostly unfamiliar with the Nohrian path. But, then again, now there were three paths, and that meant things were going to be different. Kamui wondered if she would be ready to battle against Rynah. She had what she wanted, she all ready had Xander close by. Kamui had not been able to connect with Kaze yet. How unfair! Knowing her luck, Rynah'd be riding into battle on the back of Xander's horse, running her fingers through his hair, their lips locked at the very same time that they both made an attack, crossing her spear with his sword. Shit. For the sake of all things holy, why did Kamui imagine that?

She gathered her wits and looked around at the few troops she had available. "Very well. Prepare for battle!"

* * *

Lilith had led Arielle and her dutiful servant Fiora somewhere secret and hidden from the rest of the world. This place was an empty fortress now, but based on what Lilith explained, there would be plenty of buildings to fill the fortress with. Lilith lived in a temple in the dead center of the fortress. She explained that she was the protector of this space, and those who gave her tribute would be able to make her stronger, so she could do more to defend the fortress. The place was laiden with dragon veins, which made it possible to do all sorts of amazing things with it. A few days after having run away from being forced to make a decision, Arielle spent most of her time resting. She didn't want to go back and potentially have to take her axe into battle with those she cared about. Fiora tended to her, looked after her, kept her company.

Eventually, after hours of casual conversation about nothing ended with Fiora suddenly looking over at Arielle and said, "I really hate to bring this up, but... what are we going to do now?"

"I don't want to fight against my family," Arielle answered, frowning. "On either side."

"Nohr and Hoshido against us... there's not a lot we can do," Fiora said, sighing. "Though... when I last went to share dinner with Lilith, she said something that caught my attention."

"And what was that?" Arielle asked, cocking her head to the side.

"There is a place, safe from both Hoshido and Nohr. There's a secret hidden at the bottomless cavern."

"You mean where Hans tried to-"

"That exact place."

"I don't want to go back to the Bottomless Cavern. That was the start of this whole mess!" Arielle said, shaking her head in protest. "If we hadn't left the Northern Fortress, then we wouldn't have been separated. Xander said that if we didn't fight him, we never would have been permitted to leave, but we did. And we passed. Maybe we shouldn't have..."

"Oh stop it!" Fiora said. "I know that you're scared of having to fight your sisters, but... what you did was right."

"What?"

"You said you believed there is good in both Nohr and Hoshido. You stood your ground. And now, you might be the only one capable of... standing up to your sisters, making them understand that the only way for peace is to come together," Fiora said sternly. "I may be Nohrian, but I don't want to see our homes engulfed by war forever. One day, there has to be a way that we can all be loyal to our homes without that meaning that we constantly fight each other."

"And... you want us to go to that place Lilith mentioned so we can start doing that."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh, all right," Arielle said, getting up. "Prepare to depart."

"Yes, my lady!"

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIBBY-SAN!


	4. Chapter 3 - Further Apart

Three Stars

Disclaimer: Tibby-san, Writer-of-Worlds, and I do not own Fire Emblem. We just own our OCs and this unique take on Fire Emblem Fates.

Notes: There are some parts I've taken a lot of creative liberty with. You'll see.

FIC START!

Chapter 3

Arielle and Fiora made their way back to the Bottomless Canyon, doing their best to avoid being seen by anyone else. Any potential person could be for either side of the conflict. If Lilith said there was a balanced way to do this, then the green-haired axe-weilding girl was going to do it. She was determined to find a way where she wouldn't have to fight her best friends, the girls that felt like family when sometimes not even family felt like family. Arielle remembered wishing, throwing a coin into a well, that they were her family. Here, they actually were! That was more than enough reason to find a way not to be dragged into either side of the war. Though, Arielle wasn't too keen on going back to the place where Hans, loyal lackey of King Garon, tried to kill the three of them. If it were not for the loyal team of servants that accompanied them and a well-trained veteran knight that was sacrified in the battle, they would have not survived that fight. The thought of that brought tears to her eyes again.

Fiora stopped at the edge of the canyon, taking a deep breath as she turned to address Arielle. "Here we are," she said.

"Um," Arielle bit her lip. "You know we lost Gunter here... You, uhh, don't think we should hide here, do you?"

Fiora only nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

"All the fortresses are destroyed, and I don't think we could secure the place alone-"

"No, I mean. We're gonna jump into the canyon."

Arielle shook her head and backed away, putting her arms up defensively. "I know I said we need to lay low, but, uhh. I don't think death is a good hiding place!"

"Lilith said that if we jump in, we won't die," Fiora said, standing her ground.

"If every creature on a floating ball told you to jump into a bottomless canyon, would you do it?!"

Fiora sighed, walking away from the mouth of the canyon. "Fine, fine. I guess we'll just go back to our secret castle in the Astral Plane, and we're just gonna completely let your two sisters kill each other!"

Arielle knew that was supposed to bait her, and that's exactly what it did. She walked over to the side of the canyon and stuck her head out over it to get a good look down the side. Well, if she remembered the game right... this was the only way to the balanced path. It had been a long time since she restarted the game, though. Once she had a file where she married and had her kids, she didn't go out of her way to replay it. Hell, she hadn't really even beaten Revelations. Even if this was just the story of a game, it felt incredibly real. The ground was real, the people were real, everything...

"Are you going to just sit there?" Fiora asked. "We don't have a lot of time!"

"It's not that I don't want to stop the war, because I do. I'm... I'm just afraid, okay?"

"Yes, I get it," the maid replied. "But we can't have you getting cold feet."

"Oh that's cute, miss maid from the ice tribe..." Arielle nodded. "I'm going to need you to do me a favor."

"And that is?"

"Push me, because I'm so terrified, I can't even move..."

"You want me to push you?!" Fiora walked up to her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not gonna get any closer unless you do..."

"All right, then. You asked for it!" Fiora put both her hands on Arielle's shoulders, pushing her off the edge of the canyon with all her strength. Fiora, wishing someone could do the same for her, lept off right after. She wasn't to keen on this sort of drop, either, but... if it's what must be done, then it was what must be done. Arielle let out screams of abject terror as she fell, avoiding rocks and other natural formations in the canyon. Fiora reached out to her, to ensure her that she wasn't alone in the fall. They nodded to each other, only to be swallowed up by some mysterious, almost magical darkness.

* * *

Kamui was leading her small gathering of troops into battle, as Nohrian forces were all ready approaching. It seemed as if their tiny force wasn't going to get much of anywhere. Just Hana, Subaki, Sakura, Felicia, and herself? She braced herself for a difficult fight. There were outlaws led by one dark-clad cavalier. She grasped onto the hilt of her sword, standing out in front of everyone else. She squinted her eyes, trying to see if she could identify the leader of the enemy force.

"Hey! Kamui!" the cavalier shouted from atop his horse. "Is that you?!"

It sounded as if the leader of the assult was familiar with her. How could that be? She didn't recognize the voice at all. "Who's asking?"

"That is the voice I remember," he said. "It really is you!"

Kamui scoffed. "Please drop the act... We don't know each other."

"You honestly don't remember?" he asked, disappointed. "I'm Silas. We were best friends as children!"

"Um. What?"

"Be careful," Felicia said, standing right behind Kamui. "This could be a trap..."

Silas took a deep breath. Clearly, he did not want to do this. She could see it in his face how hesitant he was to point his weapon at her. "I promise that I'm telling the truth," he said. "But... it seems no matter what, we were destined to cross swords..." That defeated expression was almost too much for her to bear. It made her want to know more, but before she could say anything, he led his horse back and the grunt troops were now the very front of the force.

"To arms!" she shouted, causing the tiny group behind her to take their battle stances. Kamui was easily able to lead the small force at her disposal. What wounds arose were easily taken care of by Felicia and Sakura. It didn't take long before they were all gathered around Silas himself.

"I became a knight so I could see you again," Silas said. "I never imagined I would have to fight you."

"I'm so sorry, but I just don't remember," Kamui answered. She tried to think about Silas in the game. He wasn't a bad guy, but she didn't have that much of a connection with him. Perhaps he was confusing her for one of her sisters? "If you'd just stand down..."

"You don't have to remember me!" Silas said. "You can still go back to Nohr with me. Even if you don't go back to the castle, I can protect-"

"I'm far beyond the point of no return," Kamui replied, pointing her blade at him. "If you are here to take me back with you, I can't go. Nice try, taking orders from the princess still in good standing."

"I- I don't want..." Silas lifted up his lance, swearing loudly against the Gods at the hand that fate had dealt him.

They stared each other down, both unflinching, waiting for the other to make a move. When Subaki wanted to go in and take Silas out himself, Sakura stopped him from going any further. This was something Kamui had to deal with on her own. Everyone heard the galloping of the horse's hooves against the hard ground below. Kamui tried to defend herself, but the lance was longer than her sword. Blood splattered out and she winced in pain, taking a knee.

"If you don't come home with me, I have orders to... execute the traitor," Silas said, frowning. "I am a knight, I cannot betray my orders!"

Kamui almost laughed at that, though the rest of her team was screaming for him to stop. The usually gentle and quiet Sakura was the loudest of the protesters. She used her sword to support her weight, pushing herself up to a stand. Even if she was hurt, she wasn't going to die cowering. "I won't hold you back," she said. "You do what you have to do."

Silas lifted his lance again and started to come at her in full force. She wondered if she'd be given a chance to reload the game if she died here. How different it was actually living the game's story as opposed to just playing it... She closed her eyes. She wasn't gonna be able to stop him at this rate. Best to just accept her fate.

CLANG!

"You will not lay a hand on my liege," came a male voice. Immediately Kamui opened her eyes to see Kaze standing over her, holding off the lance that was aimed for her heart with nothing more than his ninja shurikens. "Lady Kamui, are you all right?"

She gasped, overjoyed at seeing him at all, let alone protecting her. His beautiful, bouncy green hair flowed as he moved. He must have used his ninja technique to suddenly appear! Now that he was here, she was able to find every bit of confidence within her to stand back up and fight off Silas. "...wh-where have you been?!" she asked, putting her hands on her dragonstone instead of her sword.

"Forgive me, my lady, but if we could discuss this after the battle is taken care of," Kaze said, jumping back to stand at her side. "Come. We do this together. I'm here for you."

"Yes!" she said, feeling her body transform from just a white haired girl to being a silver dragon. She was able to use her tail to knock Silas completely off his horse before quickly reverting back to her human body and slumping down onto her knees again. That adrenaline rush was something else. Just having Kaze close to her made her feel as if she could take on every enemy that would come at her.

"It... didn't have to be this way..."

Sakura let out a little yelp before running over to take care of Kamui's wounds. Kaze stood defensively in front of Kamui and the rest of the group watched as Silas barely managed to get on his knees to await punishment. After a few moments, Kamui was able to stand. While she wanted to glomp Kaze, she had to decide what to do with this guy that claimed they were best friends as kids. Weird ass jabrony.

"Go on," Silas said, bowing his head to her. "Kill me."

She walked up to him, but she didn't feel right about this. Even if he was from Nohr. "This is wrong. You were holding back."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kamui... just... do it."

"I don't get it," she said. "Really. I don't. Aren't you here on... Princess Rynah's orders?"

"What? No." Silas said. "Your sister isn't exactly in the best shape right now."

"But she went back..." Kamui insisted. "That's- that's-" She wasn't entirely familiar with the Conquest path. She'd brushed over it, but never actually played it herself. It was hard to bring herself to betray Hoshido. She did know that if someone chose the path of Nohr, they would have to prove themselves through many trials before they could accept the title of royalty. But this was different. Things were very different! Kaze stepped in during the middle of the fight, and ever since coming here, no one had seen hide or hair of Azura at all. Did that mean that the world of Fates was changing from the way it was supposed to? "It doesn't make sense! Xander, he always-" Tears came to her eyes for a moment, thinking that Rynah might be put to death. Even if she had a different belief in how the game was supposed to be played. Even if they made different decisions as to who they accepted as family. They were family by choice, and since coming here, they were given a chance to be family for real.

"My lady?" Felicia asked. "What is it?"

"Xander would never let anything happen to Rynah, I'm sure of it..." Kamui said. "She might not be on the best terms with Garon, but I know for sure that Rynah is safe." At least, she hoped that this world held true to the game in that respect. She stared at Silas. "I don't think you really intended to kill me, Silas."

"Honestly," Silas said. "Some things are more important than following orders."

"You're gonna have to be a lot more clear than that or I really will drive my sword through you."

"Do what you must," he said, looking up at her with a genuine smile. "I value an oath I made when I was a child far more than my own life. I... still don't believe you can't remember. We used to play together. You used to tell me how badly you wanted to see the world. So, one day, I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I knew it was forbidden, I knew it could have cost me my life, but... I had to take you. I couldn't refuse those beautiful eyes of yours. Going out beyond the wall, and eventually being found by the maids..."

"That does sound vaguely familiar..."

"...oh really?"

"Silas. You said you'd sacrifice your life for mine."

"Yes, yes I would."

Kamui nodded. "That's great. Sakura, heal him."

"Oh, okay..." Sakura used her Festal on Silas, which allowed him to stand.

"I have a mission for you," Kamui said. "Head back to Nohr. Report to my sister, Rynah. Not anyone else. Not Iago, not King Garon. Report directly to her. You are to guard her and see to it that we are one day reunited... Don't tell her I sent you."

Most of the people in the party couldn't believe what they heard. But Silas accepted the mission without hesitation. "I will do it, Kamui. Your sister will not come to any harm as long as she is under my protection."

"Thank you, Silas."

He got back up on his horse and galloped away.

"...was that a good idea?" Hana asked. "Sending some Nohrian scum back like that?"

"We might have to fight that guy again later," Subaki added.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we will at some point," Kamui said. "That's the point."

"What?" both of Sakura's retainers were baffled.

"If I see Silas again, that will mean my sister is close by," she said. "Rynah might be a better strategist than I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have a few things working in my favor as well." Kamui laughed.

"Now I get it..." Hana said as she giggled a little.

"Even if you two chose different paths, you still care for her," Sakura said. "It may be difficult, but maybe we should find a way to convince the others to believe in your sisters the way you do."

"That would make me happy," Kamui said. She had been watching Silas ride his horse until he was no longer visible, and once he was gone, she looked around at the dilapated fortress. There was simply too much work that needed to be done to be distracted by worrying over either Rynah or Arielle. Too much work...

"You could have used another sword arm for your army," Kaze said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"...she's in a more precarious situation than I am," Kamui said, turning to finally look at him. No more distractions. Now she could begin working on... stuff... "Besides... who needs him, when I have you?"

* * *

King Garon stood with his arms wide out, closing his eyes. A strange presence filled the room which made Rynah want to step away. But that would have been a sign of weakness, which was something no one here would have tolerated. Well. No one with the ability to get her out of the position she was in for the moment. Darkness swirled about the king, and yet despite feeling uneasy, everyone kept their attention focused on him. "Mighty Anankos..." he said in a way like a magic chant. The king's advisor, Iago, seemed more panicked than anyone else. "...I call upon your wisdom in this day of reckoning! Grant me a vision!"

Rynah thought about it for a moment. She had played a little of all three paths, but the only one she had beaten was Conquest. That name sounded very familiar. What was it? Where had she heard it before...?

After a few moments of hearing nothing but the crackling energy around the king, he continued. "Fate has smiled upon you, young Rynah. As decreed by the great dragon, Anankos, you shall be accepted into the Nohrian royal family."

"Father, I-"

Iago shook his head. "Your magesty... this... this is perposterous!"

Xander looked back at Rynah and said, "You did the right thing, Father. We are all eternally grateful."

As was Rynah herself. That moment when her eyes met with Xander's, she just wanted to fall into them forever. It made her remember exactly why she was so drawn to him in the first place. How he stood for what was right, how he worked to make all of his people safe... how she could imagine that, despite how unsafe she felt in real life, that Xander would keep her safe from all that would threaten her. All of the Nohrian siblings seemed eager to celebrate, but Garon cut them off.

"Not so fast, children. Before it can be done, she must pass a test."

"A test?" Rynah asked. Oh, she remembered this part of the game. She was going to have to go to the Ice Tribe's village. That fight wasn't difficult at all. She wasn't particularly scared of it.

"You will go supress the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Once you have gloriously dealt with this obligation on behalf of Nohr, I will welcome you back as my daughter, and all will be as it was," Garon explained.

"I'll do it, then," she said.

"You'll do great," Xander said, smiling. "I'll prepare for departure immediately."

Elise squealed, "And I'll come along to heal you if you get hurt!"

"You fail to understand," Garon said. "To fulfill the wishes of the mighty dragon, Rynah must do this herself. Rynah will abolish this rebellion without the aid of our troops."

"WHAT?!" Camilla gasped. "Father, that's simply not possible-"

"Father, be reasonable," Xander said sternly. He didn't want to be rude to his father, but that demand was simply too much. "Attempting to end the rebellion alone is suicide. To even get there, she'll have to pass through the Woods of the Forlorn. After being sheltered so long-"

"If that is the case," Garon said, staring his eldest child down. "Then kill her now. I will not tolerate insolence!"

"...Understood... I apologize for my outburst, Father..."

Rynah only said, "It's all right. I'll do it. You don't have to worry about me, Xander. Leo once said that... I have the devil's luck. I swear to you, all of you, that I'll accomplish this task and come back home. If you'll excuse me, I must go make the proper preparations for the journey."

"Rynah..." Xander watched her carefully. "...may the Gods be at your side."

"I have high hopes for you, Rynah..." Garon said, his voice suddenly louder than it was before. "Do not let me down."

"I won't, Father..." she answered. "That's a promise."

She turned to leave, once again accompanied by all of her Nohrian siblings. They left the throne room and the heavy metal door closed behind them. Rynah let Elise hug her and Camilla pat her on the head before she walked off on her own. Xander stood back, watching them all react to this news. The expressions across their faces. He had always taken the time to watch them over the years. To get to know them. He cared for each and every one of them deeply, regardless of the rivalries between their mothers during their childhood. There was so little actual bonding done in the Nohrian royal family. He took a moment to wonder if the connections between the Hoshidan royals were more genuine. And then he dismissed that thought. He wasn't allowed to give Hoshidans the chance to be better than his own family within his own mind, lest he once again be called a traitor to the Nohrian crown. Camilla walked off on her own, and then Leo. Elise watched Xander for a moment, wondering why he just stood back there instead of taking part of the conversation, and when she motioned for him to follow her. He only looked away from her, causing her to pout and stomp off. That girl. Xander knew how lonely she was deep down. It was a shame how she wasn't really allowed to voice it without being scolded.

"Excellent..." Garon laughed from inside the throne room. "All is going according to plan... She will leave, just as the dragon decrees... No traitor to Nohr shall escape justice! Even if she begs to die, I will refuse... All three of those girls must learn the true meaning of pain!"

Xander froze for a moment. "...so it is true... I should have known..." He turned away from the door and walked off on his own. "Father only wants Rynah, and the other two, to suffer?" He headed to his own chamber. He knew what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 4 - Realizations

Three Stars

Disclaimer: Tibby-san, Writer-of-Worlds, and I do not own Fire Emblem.

Notes: There are things I've taken creative liberty with. You'll see.

FIC START

Chapter 4

"How long are you going to keep pacing like that?"

"Until I figure out exactly what I'm going to do."

"So... you'll be at it a while."

"If I wasn't relying on you to help me with this, I would have no choice but to impale you upon my lance."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I don't particularly care what happens to Fates. This land is doomed no matter how many chosen avatars you have active at one time. However, now that there are two more... I could complete the Shield of Flames here..."

"I hate you."

"Let's not push this too far, Darios."

"Oh, Azura. You're hilarious."

"I borrowed the portals from your world to ensure that all three kingdoms that exist here will not have to suffer..."

"And I allowed you to have two more protagonists for your world simply so I don't have to deal with those inspid twins from my world. If your new heroes can manifest gemstones for the Fire Emblem, I don't care what befalls them! If it helps speed things along, I won't hestitate to put them in the most horrific situations imaginable."

"...Darios!"

"Azura."

"They can't manifest anything without them having their wishes granted."

"Is that so?"

"So. For the Fates of both of our worlds, you should not make the situation any worse."

"Very well. I won't interfere. Yet."

* * *

Rynah hated the cold. She hated being cold and being in cold places. So, as she stood there with her loyal butler Jakob at her side, she was overlooking massive fields of snow with this expression of utter disdain. She knew she was going to have to come here. That was in the story. But while she was curled up with her gigantic Xander dakimakura in her bed back home, she wasn't freezing her ass off. "You know... I almost would rather go back into the forest..."

"Would you prefer if I kept you warm?" Jakob asked. "I would do no less, would it satisfy you."

"Oh, please," she said dismissively. "Don't be so charming."

"I was not saying it out of some sense of courtship," Jakob insisted as he blushed brightly. "You are my lady, and I will not hesitate to see all your needs met."

"I'd prefer not to have to do this, but I don't have a choice. I want Father to accept me back into the royal family," Rynah said as she took another step. "Ice Tribe sure lives up to its name."

"You do realize that the closer we get, the colder it will become, right?" he asked. "It's quite refreshing!"

"...so help me, Jakob..."

"You know..." the butler said, "If you want to warm up, we could always run. You'll get there faster, too. I'll take the lead!"

"You seriously aren't going to run-"

And off he went, dashing through the mounds of snow, ignoring the freezing winds. Perhaps he really did enjoy it out here. Rynah watched him, wondering where he could have gotten such spirit when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back, noticing that two people on horseback had been following her. She could tell it wasn't Xander. Not enough ornamentation on the horse.

"Lady Rynah?" the two horses approached her slowly.

"Who's asking?"

"I've come to help you~" The voice was instantly recognizable. It was Elise. That was great, because no one else on her team so far had a healing staff. "Big sister, you shouldn't go running off without help like that!" She came up must faster than the male that accompanied her. How did such a cheerful girl exist in such a dreary place? People among the fanbase that Rynah interacted with often asked that. Her big, shining eyes, full of adoration and love, hidden under the bangs of her golden yellow hair that she shared with both of her older brothers, only gave her a sense of calm that not many others could successfully manifest within her. It was quite amazing when she stopped to think about it. "I don't care what the rules are... I'm going to help you anyway!"

"Elise, I'm thankful for you coming to help, but... won't you get in trouble?" Rynah asked.

"Don't worry. I paid off my teacher so he won't tell on me!"

"Oh..."

"Lady Rynah," the gray haired horseman said. "I'm glad to see you well."

"Do I... know you?"

Silas shook his head. "I don't think you do," he lied. "I'm Silas. I'm was escorting Lady Elise here, and now I'm going to assist you with your assignment, if you'll have me."

Oh, yeah. That knight guy that was supposed to be the main character's childhood friend or something. She nodded to acknowledge him, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't go by the script of the game... she could very well make different things happen at different times, right? All ready she noticed a few things were different. If she was going to be here until the story was over, then why not test it out?! "Another sword arm is always welcome," Rynah answered. "Silas... Silas... why do I think I've heard that name before?" She shrugged. "Is that a common name in Nohr? Ah well. Welcome aboard, cowlick."

"Um, what?" the cavalier just stared at her blankly. He knew Kamui the best of the three sisters that had lived in the Northern Fortress. He didn't remember Rynah being so... strange.

"Your hair looks like a cowlick, and to prevent you from being confused with any other Silases I might know, that's what I'm going to call you." She watched his expression contort further and did everything she could to hold back her laughter. "We gotta get to the Ice Tribe village, so let's get going. Jakob all ready decided to prance through the snow, so we should do our best to follow him."

"Prance?" Elise asked. Now her expression revealed her confusion. The hell was Rynah on about?

"I honestly don't know what else to call it," she answered. "Move out!"

* * *

Arielle blinked a few times once she came to. She had no idea where she was, but she seemed to be all right. She never wanted to go on another ride at an amusement park or a carnival ever again. She stayed on the ground before looking around. Fiora was bent over, holding her stomach.

"This... this is the bottom of the canyon?" Arielle asked.

"I think so," Fiora answered.

"And being here, we're supposed to hide from the Nohrian and Hoshidan forces?"

"I have no idea," the maid answered, trying not to throw up all over herself. It took a moment before she could stand upright. "I hope you're all right at least."

"Nothing is broken," Arielle answered. "I think I'm all right, aside from, y'know, the shock of falling into a canyon."

Soon they heard footsteps nearby. They both quickly gathered themselves up and stood defensively just in case. "You've no need to fear," a lovely female voice said gently as she approached them. "I welcome you to Valla. This... this is the place responsible for what's happening in the world above."

"Valla?" Arielle asked. Oh yeah, she remembered that name. The land that was hidden from both Nohr and Hoshido. She didn't remember a lot of the specifics, but she did remember the name and what it did. Wasn't it run by some dragon or something? She tried to think about it. Usually those other two would be discussing all the intricate political differences between their chosen lands, and throwing insults back and forth all the while.

"Yes."

"So, how is this place responsible? Those two have so many different ideological differences that it's really hard to understand why you'd say that."

"Please follow me. I will explain more on the way."

"Okay, sure."

* * *

On her way to find her two older brothers Ryoma and Takumi, Kamui had to prove herself to the Wind Tribe before they'd allow her to pass. She led her small force across the switching platforms, dodging the heavy gusts of wind. It was difficult, but she had to make it through this if she was going to save those two. She thought about it a lot as they fought off the wind tribe's monks. The fact that they were in the game, and it seemed to be following the script almost to a tee. If that was the case, what was the point of taking sides? Yes, when she played the game, she took up the mantle of being a Hoshidan Princess instead of Nohrian. But if this was following the story of the game, then... did that mean she would have to watch Nohrian royals have to die? Was Rynah fighting on the side of Nohr going to take away the exact brothers she went to save now? Even as she stood face to face with Fuga - the master of the monks, she couldn't get it out of her head. She didn't want to see any of her siblings sad due to her decisions...

"Kamui," Fuga said, reaching out to her. "I am honored to meet one of the missing children of Sumeragi. He and I were good friends."

Yeah. In this world, those she wanted to be her sisters so badly actually were. Him saying that only served that much more of a reminder. "Thank you," she replied.

"You are troubled," Fuga said. "I can hear it in your words."

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do about it now," Kamui said.

"There is something you can do about it," Fuga said. "You must gather your courage and do what you believe is right. Whatever you decide, I wish to send our Hayato to assist you."

Hayato stepped up next to Fuga bearing a very serious expression. "Good day."

"You're a... serious tyke, aren't you?" Kamui asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do not sell Hayato short," Fuga said with a little laughter while Hayato appeared to be unsatisfied being described that way. "Do not judge him by his youthful appearance. He has mastered many skills that will make him invaluable."

"You'll be glad to have me on your team," Hayato insisted.

Kamui nodded. "I won't refuse your help. Any help we can get right now is appreciated." She motioned for Hayato to follow her, and then she noticed that Kaze was standing behind her. It was hard not to get lost in his gentle demeanor. And that's when she remembered... she was worried about having to take Xander away from Rynah, but... Xander wasn't the only character that could die on this path if she wasn't careful. She looked up at Kaze, wanting to tell him everything, ready to burst into tears. If... if they were not ready to be married...

"Lady Kamui," Kaze said. "Are you all right?"

"Never been better," she answered quickly. "We have to... we have to go!"


End file.
